It is well known that a lid is capped on a cup made of paper and plastic as described in the prior patent document 1. It prevents inside beverage from being cold and the contents from spilling easily.
The prior patent or UM documents 2 and 3 disclose a lid for a cup with a drinking hole.
The prior patent document 1: Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2002-284206 (A)
The prior patent document 2: Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2002-240841 (A)
The prior UM document 3: Japanese UM Registration No. 3036444 (B2)